


Jumpstart

by colazitron



Series: 2018 December Holiday Fic Countdown [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Trondheim fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Isak and Even spend their first Christmas just the two of them in Trondheim.





	Jumpstart

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made this all up and am sharing it for fun only.
> 
>  **A/N:** for anon who wanted a glimpse into Isak and Even living in Trondheim

“Oh! Cool! … yeah, no, it's not a problem… no, really, I'll be fine, mum, of course,” Isak says.

Even looks up from the reading he has to do for tomorrow morning and tilts his head at Isak in question. Isak, phone pressed up to his ear in one hand, text marker held in the other and still poised over his own textbook, shakes his head and smiles. Even smiles back, then goes back to his book.

Isak says a few more “mhm”s and other reassurances before he makes a vague excuse about studying and hangs up.

Even grins down at his book and then up at Isak.

Isak rolls his eyes, clearly reading the mirth written all over Even's face.

“I really do have to look this over,” he insists.

Even lifts his hands in faux surrender.

“I didn't say anything.”

Isak shoots him a look, but it crumbles under his smile after only a moment.

Over the years they've established a routine with studying, their mutual ambition to get good grades making it easy to not distract each other. They each take a side of the table, though Isak's seemingly endless number of textbooks and reference works and handouts and notes and his laptop usually end up encroaching on Even's side. But that's fine. Their legs tangle under the table, and their stuff starts mixing on top of the table, and sometimes Even will go to take out his notebooks and find a piece of Isak's stuff mixed in. So long as it's nothing essential, it's cool.

“So, everything okay?” Even asks.

“Oh! Yeah. Mum just wanted to let me know that she and dad were going to go away for Christmas this year,” Isak says.

Even coos.

“That's so sweet! Very romantic.”

“Very,” Isak says drily.

“So does that mean you're going to grace us with your presence this year? Aunt Monica asks after you every year, you know. Lisa does too.”

Isak rolls his eyes again, but he's blushing too, which means that Even gets to laugh at him a little and nudge his leg with his own under the table.

“Come on, it's not my fault you've got all the women in my family wrapped around your little finger,” he teases.

“Two is hardly all,” Isak grouses. “And Lisa is eleven, I don't think that counts.”

“First of all, she's thirteen, and second of all you're the love of her _life_ , Isak. Show a little compassion.”

“Shut up, Even,” Isak grumbles, the tips of his ears still a little red.

Even laughs and knocks their legs together again.

“Anyway. You're very welcome with us,” he says.

Isak looks over with a smile and nods.

“Yeah, thanks.”

  


It's mid-December before it comes up again, but that doesn't mean that Even hasn't been thinking about it. Obviously, if he has the choice, he's going to spend Christmas with Isak. Usually they go back to Oslo on the 24 th and then split up to spend Christmas Eve and Morning with their respective family, only to reunite at around lunch or in the early afternoon. Really it's only about 24 hours they spend apart, but there's something undeniably magical and certainly very appealing about spending those specific 24 hours with Isak.

Even's a little excited.

He's maybe a little too excited, because the closer it gets to December, to telling his mum to tell Aunt Monica that they're both coming this year, the more he… doesn't want to. And not because he doesn't want Isak along, but because he doesn't want to share Isak with anyone. If he gets to have Christmas Eve with Isak, then why shouldn't they spend that time just the two of them? Wouldn't that be nice? To get a little tree for their flat that's barely an upgrade from the shoebox they lived in in Olso? Get a few baubles or something to decorate it with, make their favourite food, cuddle up together, sleep in and have a nice breakfast. Exchange presents. Sex.

Christmas sex.

Even's never had sex on Christmas before and, yes, rationally he knows that it's not different than sex on any other day, but.

Even likes traditions. He likes celebrations. He likes days that invite to take time to shower your loved ones with attention and affection.

So, mid-December, when they get into bed one night, he takes the time to roll over and say, “Hey, Isak? What if we didn't go to Oslo for Christmas?”

Isak slips into bed, pulling the duvet up to his shoulder and then takes a moment to look at him.

“What do you want to do instead?”

Even shrugs.

“Stay here. It'd be nice to spend it just the two of us, don't you think?”

“We've never done that,” Isak says slowly and nods to himself like he's trying to paint himself a mental picture. Then he smiles. “Yeah, that would be nice. Do you think your parents will be okay with that?”

“I think so, yeah,” Even says. “We can still go to Oslo to see our friends and my parents, just maybe after the holidays. For New Year's?”

“Yeah, I'd be cool with that,” Isak says, smiling a soft little smile. “I think that'd be nice.”

“You're not disappointed?” Even asks, just to make sure.

Isak snorts a laugh and reaches out to run his hand through Even's hair and then down his face.

“Why in the world would I be disappointed to spend Christmas with you?”

Even shrugs again.

“You always said you wanted to know what a Christmas with all the extended family would be like.”

“We can do that next year,” Isak says. “But I like the idea of it being just the two of us. I like having you to myself.”

Even smiles back and scoots closer to kiss Isak, wrapping an arm around Isak  and holding him close at the same time. Isak's lips are warm, and his arm is heavy when he lays it over Even's side in return, but it's a weight that Even likes. A weight that says that Isak is right here in bed with him.

“Yeah, me too,” he says.

  


Most of their out-of-Trondheim friends go home over the holidays, but the ones from here coo at them when they turn down various invitations for large Christmas dinners, claiming they want to spend it together.

“You're obnoxiously adorable,” Even's boss at the café says, when he tells her about their Christmas plans.

“Well, you asked,” Even counters. It's almost the end of his shift, and Isak is already at his customary table towards the back, reading something from his phone and occasionally taking notes in the notebook he brought.

Katrine sighs as she dries one of the mugs from the dishwasher and shakes her head.

“Always studying, that boy of yours,” she says. They're half an hour from closing, and it's gone quiet, which is Isak's favourite time to come and sit in the not-alone quiet of the café while he does some class reading, or looks through an article he found he finds interesting.

Even turns to look at him and beams.

“He's a genius,” he boasts and laughs when Katrine rolls her eyes at him and fake-retches.

“Again – you brought it up!”

“I'm not grossly in love with him,” she points out, and then stars making a hot chocolate in the mug, something that contradicts that claim of hers. Even knows she's going to make him take it over to Isak. Isak has her charmed completely.

“Go on,” she predictably says when she's sprinkled chocolate flakes on top of the whipped cream floating in the chocolate. “Bring him this and then go wipe down the tables.”

Even jokingly salutes her and then grabs the mug.

Isak huffs a disbelieving laugh  when he sees the mug like Katrine hasn't been doing this for years. Even's worked here ever since they moved to Trondheim two and a half years ago, so you'd think Isak had gotten used to the special treatment by now.

“Hi, baby,” he says and leans down to give Isak a kiss as he sets the mug on the table.

Isak hums into the kiss and then looks back at the mug of hot chocolate.

“I'm gonna get fat if she keeps feeding me chocolate,” he says.

Even snorts a laugh.

“You've said that for two years now and your abs are as absurdly solid as ever.”

Isak preens a bit and hooks his finger into the front of Even's apron, pulling him down into another kiss.

Katrine clears her throat very loudly.

“I gotta go wipe the tables down,” Even says regretfully. “But we'll go get the tree on the way home, yeah?”

Isak hums and lets Even go.

“Yeah, okay. Go. I've got to finish this anyway.”

Even presses a last quick kiss to Isak's lips and then steps away, wiping down tables and putting the correct number of chairs back with the tables they belong with.

Afterwards, when they've waved goodbye to Katrine, they grab each others' mittened hands and wander down the streets. There's a thin coat of snow on everything, and Even entertains himself for a minute by breathing hotly into the night air, watching his own breath steam up into the sky. They take a detour along the waterfront, the colourful houses looking especially picturesque with their white snowcaps, and finally find themselves a tree.

It takes a while for them to agree on the appropriate size and bushiness, but eventually they find the perfect one, carrying it home between them.

At home they stomp the snow off their boots, hang up their coats and then set the tree up in the corner of their small living/dining room. It's small enough to fit on the coffee table, and they hardly ever use it for anything other than setting their drinks down while they watch something on the TV anyway, so they push it into the corner so the tree won't look quite so tiny.

“I'll go make dinner, yeah?” Isak says, not un-amused, when Even starts fiddling with the best angle for tree. Even can't wait to celebrate this new first with Isak in a few days, and he's going to get the tree perfect.

Even nods and leans in to receive Isak's parting kiss before he moves to the kitchen. Moments later, Even can hear the rustling of cutlery and the fridge open of close, cabinets and Isak's chopping. He smiles to himself, warm and happy  and hums along when Isak starts playing cheesy Christmas songs from his phone in the kitchen.

  


** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what Christmas looks like in Trondheim - well, apparently it's [PICTURESQUE AS FUCK](https://www.heartmybackpack.com/norway/christmas-market-trondheim/).


End file.
